Taking Back the Future
by ZackTheBloody
Summary: It's you're classic come back in time and save the world story, heres the catch he's not the only one, some will come to help, some to hurt, some to seek forgivness NaruSaku, SasuHina later, OcIno. might look for Oc's if it gets good. plenty o' Lemons


**Taking Back the Future. **

**Yo It's me i was looking at an old USB i had and i found this, a little work and i've set it up nice and clean please enjoy and the next chapter of, Of Magic and Chakra should be out by Thursday thanks.**

**Ch1. The One left Behind.**

The place is a lonely battlefield two men stand among bodies in black cloaks the last of who wore a robe like the others and an orange masked looked at the other a tall blond who wore a black short sleeved zip down jacket, a black shirt, a black pair of pants and black boots, (Think Storm from Final Fantasy 13 Versus.) the only distinctive marks on the blond were whisker like marks on his face and a black eye patch over his left eye.

"Madara is this what you wanted?" The blond asked. "A world devoid of life were only we monster may live?" He said.

"In a way Naruto it is." Said Madara.

"Then so be it…" Naruto said walking away. "Live happy in you're lifeless world."

"Heh, Naruto it is not lifeless yet." Madara said pulling out a blade.

0A

Naruto turned back to him and smiled. "It is now… Kirin." (Sasuke's unavoidable attack.)

A hum of lightning could be heard as a bolt of lightning ripped through the skies and Madara was erased from existence. "It is now…" Naruto said.

Naruto walked for what seemed forever and reached the remains of Konoha he walked in till he reached a row of graves. "I'm back…" He said bending in front of the graves three in all.

"I did it Sakura-hime… I killed them all… Jiraiya you would have been impressed with you're ol' Tou-san I kicked major ass… Tsunade-hime you a good girl for Kaa-san while I was gone?" He spoke to the graves. He did his best but he soon broke down into tears, he had done it a lot since they were killed.

"I know my time is nearly up so don't worry I'll be with you soon, all of you." He said as he lie on the ground and looked upon the setting sky above. "Soon this world will be dead…"

"**Hey kit…"** came a voice in Naruto's head.

'What is it?' He asked.

"**I wanna make a deal." **It said.

'What kind of deal Kyuubi?' Naruto said.

"**I'll send you back to before this all happened." **Kyuubi said.

'And you want what in return?' Naruto asked.

"**Freedom."** He said.

'So I can die before I have a chance to change things.' Naruto said.

"**No I will use my power to send you back and in return I shall tell you where that Teme Tou-san of yours hid my Yin Chakra."** Kyuubi said.

'Where?' Naruto asked.

"**Right there in his right eye."** The beast said.

'Kyuubi you have yourself a deal.' Naruto said as the seal on Kyuubi's cage disappeared.

Naruto stood as the putrid Chakra rolled off his body and he walked towards the monument. When he reached it he climbed as the chakra continued to release from him. When he reached the right eye of his father he saw a small seal on it and put his hand to it. In seconds Naruto's body was covered in a white light.

"**See ya Naruto…"** came Kyuubi's voice before he blacked out.

Naruto's mind

A small pink blur looked on at what happened. 'My this is a strange turn of events, Naruto-kun what on earth shall become of us now?' the blur thought before moving off to look for something.

At another part of his mind stood the remnant mind of Uchiha Itachi a silent voice that lead Naruto to many victories. "Heh, so shall we turn back the clock and look on to a better destiny Naruto-kun for this is the start of a new age, where the Uchiha and the Namikaze's names shall not be one of fear and bloodshed but instead one's of hope."

Naruto Shippuden beginning.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to the sound of chirping. 'Birds…' Naruto thought. He soon felt the sun hit him as he looked at where he was. He soon realized he was on the Kage monument as he stood he saw a site that made him wide eyed, Konoha before Akatsuki destroyed it. Naruto looked on with tears in his one eye. "Teme kept his word." Naruto soon realized he was fifteen again "Fuck back to Sakura hating me." Naruto cracked his neck and soon headed off to the city.

Naruto walked through the town examining the city he had realized that thought he was smaller then his fully grown form he still had his old clothing and his eye… the eye he took to protect this world. He touched the eye as a vision of a black cloaked man flashed in his mind. "I will destroy this village and all who inhabit it!" The man yelled as a voice snapped Naruto back to reality.

"Naruto!" He heard Jiraiya scream.

'Ero-sennin… so this is before he died.' Naruto thought as he drew towards the yell.

Naruto stayed to the shadows and looked on at the people in front of him, there were Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya calling for him he did a henge into another person and watched.

"Where did he go Jiraiya?" Tsunade yelled.

"I don't know he was there on the pole then he seemed to blur in and out then poof he was gone." Jiraiya said scratching his head.

"You didn't teach Naruto _that_ jutsu did you?" Kakashi said.

"Well, yeah of course, but he knows for him at his level of power it's a Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) it could break down his atomic structure." Jiraiya said.

"What Technique is that Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You don't need to…"

"The Jutsu is called Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder god) Sakura-hime." Naruto said as he stepped from the shadows.

Kakashi pulled up his band and said. "Who are you?"

"Come now that's quite mean to use you're eye on me." Naruto said shrugging.

"How do you know that jutsu?" Tsunade said getting into an attack stance. "Sakura stay back this person is way too powerful for you, if he attacks us get the Jounin squads immediately." Tsunade said.

"Now, now why would I attack you, all I said was the name of a jutsu any Konoha citizen has heard of?" Naruto said shrugging. "But to react with such fear you must be surprised I could have figured out the jutsu even with such a lose speech, ne?"

"We were." Tsunade said. "Now tell us."

"No need…" Jiraiya said. "Naruto… is that you?"

"NE? THAT'S NARUTO!" Sakura yelled along with Tsunade as Naruto switched henge to his fifteen year old self.

"It's been to long…" Naruto said. "Since I've seen any of you."

"I take it… you're not the Naruto we should know." Jiraiya said.

"You were always smart when it mattered Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said leaning against a wall.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"This man in front of us is Naruto, but not at the same time." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked.

"He means I'm not then Naruto you should know…" Naruto said as he dropped his last henge. "More of I'm the Naruto you will meet."

"Time travel?" Jiraiya said.

"Not time travel… at least I'm not sure… more of, from what you said, I and my past self fused to create this." He said holding out his arms and doing a three-sixty.

"So you're from the future though, you obviously came her to do something what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Stop the apocalypse." Naruto said his one blue eye serious.

"Like End of days, life on earth destroyed, Apocalypse?" Kakashi stammered out.

"Yup." Naruto said turning. "We should talk at my place as to not cause a scene do you not think so Sensei." With that he speeded of towards the business section of Konoha.

Naruto's Flat.

"Ahh the old flat how I missed it." Naruto said plopping on his couch.

"It has been a long time." A voice said as Naruto looked to see Itachi sitting in his mirror eating pocki.

"Itachi you're here too?" Naruto said.

"And where per-say would I go?" Itachi said eating more of his snack.

"How about your own dam body?" Naruto yelled.

"Who are you yelling at?" Sakura said stepping into his house.

"They can't see me so don't say it." Itachi laughed.

"The ghost of Itachi he lives in my head." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked at him and said. "Right… so a cat scan on Tuesday."

"I'm not crazy it was a jutsu that sealed his spirit to me." Naruto said.

'_Sure you're not crazy…' _Itachi said in the back of his head.

"I believe him." Jiraiya said.

"Some one dose at least." Naruto said.

"So why is he in you're head?" Kakashi asked.

"One story at a time." Naruto said. "So as I was saying before, I'm here to stop the end of time."

"Why don't we go trough this step by step." Sakura said.

"Alright I'll start with the most recent future, in about a week Garra will be hit by Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Shit we have to warn him." Tsunade said.

"No need, I need them to take him, but I won't let them take Ichibi." Naruto said.

"What, no we have to warn them." Tsunade said.

"No, trust me, you will see soon enough." Naruto said.

"Well after we rescued Garra in the past we gained info on Sasuke's whereabouts, it was at this time we meet our spy in Danzo's works Sai, as well as Yamamoto-sempai." Naruto continued. "When we went to meet with an informant inside Oto it turned out to be a trick by Orochimaru, it was at this time I discovered how week I still was. I lost control and went four tails." Jiraiya looked down at the statement as he knew just what it could mean if Naruto was like that.

"Ano… what's four tails? Like the Yobi?" Sakura said,

"No… Sakura it's time you knew, do you remember the Kyuubi that was defeated long ago?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he was killed by Minato-sama the Yodame." Sakura said.

"Yes and no, Sakura he did beet the Kyuubi but not like how you think he did. He sealed it in… his son." Naruto said as Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him know believing in his story. "Heh, I take it you two believe me now."

"Wait the Yodame has a son? And Naruto you know him? Who is he? And you mean he contains Kyuubi?" Sakura asked all at once.

"Yes Sakura I know him, I'm the Yodame's son and the _former_ Kyuubi container." Naruto said stressing the 'former'.

"Huh what do you mean?" Jiraiya said.

"I released him in order to get back here replacing him with the Yin chakra that was on the seal in my Tou-sans right eye." Naruto answered.

"Tsunade I want you to give him a physical tomorrow to see what it might have done." Jiraiya said.

"I'm fine as far as I know so don't worry about it." Naruto said.

"Naruto you might just be having a delayed effect it might kill you!" Tsunade said.

"So I die, as long as I pass on this story I die with a smile knowing you will do you're best to stop the future I come from, now, when we met… Sasuke." Naruto said touching his patched eye. "He's n ot worth it, he's long gone, already lost in the blackness of hate…"

"No! Sasuke-kun is not I know he'll come back to us!" Sakura said.

"Then you're in for a surprise, you told me once in the future that, that was the day you stopped loving Sasuke Uchiha, that you saw the true him that only I and Itachi had known." Naruto said.

"So what, I die a sad lonely virgin?" She said.

"No far from it you died the mother of two lovely children a woman who took a Chidori from a man she think she loves to protect the man she couldn't live without." Naruto said quietly.

"Who were they?" Sakura asked.

"They… they were… they were our beloved children our Jiraiya-kun and Tsunade-hime." Naruto said.

"Wait are you saying you were my husband?" Sakura said.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying." He said.

"I… see…"Sakura said falling silent.

"As I was saying it's better if you mark him KOS he won't come back." Naruto continued. "After that I trained to use the Futon Element until another group from Akatsuki appeared, that's when we lost Asuma, after that…" Naruto started but looked over at Jiraiya. "I lost someone dear to me… He died after meeting the leader of Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Me." Jiraiya said as Naruto only nodded.

"We were chasseing after Sasuke at the time, this is also when Itachi entered my mind, of course I didn't know at first but soon enough I started to see his ghost everywhere." Naruto said. "After that when we returned we learned of Jiraiya's death, and I went to the mountain of the Toad Sage to train. When I came back after a battle with Pain the 'Leader' of Akatsuki, things were at peace for a time, in it I became the Rokudaime, Sakura and me got married and had the twins, and other things… but my happy days of a family and my dearest dreams were short lived… soon he came. The man I once called my brother, Sasuke, now manipulated by his own darkness and stupidity made his blow… out of all off Konoha only I survived, me, out of over one-hundred thousand people, me… I killed him but sustained a lost left eye, so I pulled his twisted eye out and put it in my head. Then all I did was wonder, killing off Akatsuki, fighting in the Fourth Ninja war, and in the end only I and Madara Uchiha were left of all life on earth only we two called 'Akuma' where left to fight till worlds end." Naruto finished.

Sakura sat next to Naruto and put her hand on his. "It must have been hard… to lose everyone you loved…"

Naruto closed his good eye and shook his head as tears started to flow from it. "I was only inches away when he did it, when he killed my children, tied up by his snakes watching you die from the hole he put in you're chest, how he laughed and said 'I want you to know what it feels like, to have all you're happiness taken in seconds, to wish to join them with all you are and then I shall grant you it.' Then he slit our little Hime's neck and sprayed her blood over our son who screamed for me to help, then he burnt our son to a smoldering heap. I never knew evil like that… I laughe d you know." Naruto said as the others looked at him with horror. "When I killed him… I laughed as I ripped his arms and legs off, at how he, _HE_, would have the balls to beg for mercy, mercy he did not show you or our children, and I laughed as I took the very sword he killed our daughter with and sliced him open like a cadaver, then I laughed as I let some Inuzuka dogs feed on his entrails all that time I laughed like an animal like a… a… a demon." Naruto laughed suddenly as he remembered it all. "Every time I think of it I laugh at it like its some cruel fucking joke!" He screamed tears flowing from his eye.

Sakura then did something that shocked them all she kissed him. "I'm so sorry Naruto…"

"Sakura…" Naruto said.

Sakura started to glow pink in color as she continued to kiss him "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, how you were left alone after we died, I'm so sorry…" The pink glow illuminated and soon died as Sakura sat there now in what looked like a reddish orange battle Kimono with a orange spiral in the center and on the sleeves. Her body had filled out and she went from an A-cup to a C, on her forehead was a red diamond tattoo and her eyes were filled with tears. "Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I had to leave you." She said hugging the man.

"Sakura-hime…" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked in shock at him "You can see me?"

"Sakura…" Naruto teary eyed once again.

"Naruto…" Sakura cried hugging the man.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!"

"Oh how I missed you my Koishi! I love you!" Naruto said kissing her.

"Me too Naruto-kun! I love you so much." Sakura said returning his kiss full force.

"What's happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know…" Sakura said "All I did was use my younger self to relay my last message to Naruto-kun and this happened."

"And how did you get like this to start off?" Naruto asked.

"Well from what I remember when I died and we share our last kiss, I felt a pull as if I were being drawn into you. When I woke up I was before Kyuubi and he said the mate mark I received after me and you were… one, for the first time, seemed to pull me into you're mind, after that I floated around in you're mind till just before as my old self touched you I used a chakra path and entered her mind to speak to you one last time, and then, this." She finished.

"So now you're you from the future as well?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup." Sakura answered in a cherry tone.

"Lets leave it at this for now." Tsunade said.

"What, but there's a lot we need to talk about." Kakashi said.

"That's an order Kakashi." Tsunade said standing. "Naruto I can see it in you're one good eye you're about at you're limit, get some sleep and well continue this _after_ you're cheeked to see what has happened now that you posses the yin and not the yang charka."

"Fine by me." Naruto answered.

"Sakura I know you two are married and that it's been a while since you and Naruto were together but he needs rest don't stay longer then you need to got it?" Tsunade said.

"Right…" Sakura answered.

"Good… good night Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said bowing. "It's good to see you three again… truly."

Tsunade smiled at the two and walked out with the others in toe. Naruto sat back on the couch and took a heavy sigh. Sakura hugged on to her lover and smiled.

"Are you sleepy?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Was allhe said.

"Then close those eyes and sleep, I'll go and get some things for dinner." Sakura said kissing him on the lips.

"Ok." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"_TOU-SAAAAAAAAN!"_

"AH!!" Naruto screamed opening his eyes. It was dark and he had wondered how long he slept. "Just a dream…" Naruto said. "A… dream."

Naruto stood up and lazily moved to his room. Naruto looked at his bed and saw Sakura lying in it. He smiled and kissed her head which caused her to wake up.

"Hey." She smiled sleepily.

"Yo, didn't Tsunade say you should go home?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

"If you don't want to then stay, doesn't mater." Naruto said climbing over me and snuggling in with her.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Naruto said.

Suddenly the two burst into a deep kiss. Naruto started to pull his jacket off as Sakura untued her kimono.

"Oh Kami-sama it's been way to long." Sakura said in between kissing.

"I know." Naruto said.

Sakura stood and pulled off her kimono to show her naked form. Naruto took a second to admire her beauty her milky white skin, her perfect curves, her perfectly round breasts, she was perfect, she was his.

Naruto stood up and hugged her "I missed you my love."

"Naruto… I need you now." She moaned as he held her.

"That makes two of us." Naruto said.

Naruto helped Sakura to the bed and laid her down as he kissed her. Starting at her neck he soon moved to her mounds he smiled and bit her right nipple with a moan from Sakura.

"Oh Naruto you know all the sensitive spots don't you." She said moaning.

Naruto released her boob. "I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't." Naruto then moved down to her stomach causing Sakura to moan louder and louder the closer he got to her sex.

Finally Naruto had reached her patch of pink hair and looked at Sakura. "I bet you any man in Konoha would kill to know you're drapes match you're curtains." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto…" Sakura said red as a cherry.

Naruto smiled and bent down a little more and strted to lick at Sakura's opening, each lick eliciting moans.

Naruto soon stopped and looked at her, she smiled and watched as he pulled off his own clothing, she sat up and kissed him. "I guess we can just get the good part, you're still tired after all." She said kissing him.

Naruto took of his boxers and kissed her once more. Sakura grabbed his manhood and smiled.

"I forgot how big you were Naruto… was it six or seven?" Sakura asked.

"Come on Koishi it's eight, you made me measure it remember… it was really embarrassing."

"Oh it was not…" Sakura said.

"It was when it's in a hospital, and then orally forcing yourself on me, and there's a patient in the next bed!" Naruto protested.

"Oh… yeah." Sakura said.

"Ah forget it…" Naruto said as he placed her back on the bed and put his dick at her entrance.

"Wait!" Sakura said.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I think… I'm a virgin again." Sakura asked.

"Wait what…" Naruto said.

"It… hurts." Sakura said.

"Oh shit really… cool." Naruto said.

"What!?" Sakura said pissed.

"Um… how many guys can say I took my girls hymen twice." Naruto said.

"Bastered… get on with it." Sakura said.

"Quick and easy ok…" Naruto said.

"On three… one… two…thrFUCK!!" Sakura screamed as Naruto seemed to be impatient and trusted in before she was ready.

Naruto held in place as Sakura continued to scream in pain for a few more seconds finally she became quiet and Naruto said. "You ok?" his answer was a smack to the head.

"Just get on with it." She said simply.

Naruto started to move slowly in and out as the air became filled with the sent of there love and there soft moans. Soon enough Sakura moaned out to speed up as Naruto obliged happily. the two were at it for another ten to fifteen minuts before Sakura's moans grew to the point Naruto knew she was close to climax.

"Naruto oh kami… so good can't hold on." Sakura moaned.

"Sakura I have to cum!" Naruto said as he felt his own climax.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto flipped Sakura over so she was now on top and held her close. "I've missed this, I've missed you." He said as he closed in on his own realse.

"So have I Naruto, come with me, fill my womb with your juices!" She roared.

Naruto pushed once more and felt Sakura climax and followed in toe as the lovers finally calmed Sakura lay on Naruto's chest sighing.

"I've longed for this feeling for so long, the feeling of being one with you, of you're release stirring up my insides." Sakura said.

"That's a agreement on this end, I've longed for you're inner warmth for so long, to be one again, I feel like I'm fifteen again." Naruto said.

"You are… baka…" Sakura said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Good night Sakura-Hime." Naruto said before he fell asleep.

Early the next morning Naruto and Sakura were woken when a voice came to the door.

"Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade needs us in the Anbu Office right now somethings happened." Came the voice which Naruto knew was Jiraiya's.

As soon as Naruto and Sakura got cleaned up they and Jiraiya left for the Anbu Office.

"You watched last night didn't you…" Sakura said as the closed in.

"What?" Jiraiya said.

"Me and Naruto have sex… you watched… didn't you?" She said.

"Yeah but it was not research, Tsunade wanted to make sure Naruto didn't die and…"

"You're the one who needs to fear death at the moment you understand." Sakura said.

"Understood…" Jiraiya answered.

Anbu HQ

"Welcome you two, we've got you guys a gift." Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A spy from sound." Anko said walking in.

"I see… leave him to me." Naruto said.

"Right, he's yours." Anko said.

"Thanks…"

Naruto walked into the room and sat down across from the man who was the clamed spy. Naruto looked at him, the man was around his age, he seemed normal enough he was dressed in black from head to toe, blond spiky hair trailed down to his back, eyes as blue as Naruto's behind silver frames. Naruto smiled and the blond smiled back, then he stood up, and hugged the man.

"Zack Fallon you dambable fool you're a site for an eye!" Naruto roared.

"Seems I'm not the only one capable of time travel, Naruto Namikaze!" the man laughed. The people in the next room could only wonder what the hell was going on.


End file.
